


【詹球】THE LEADER（别名：引路者，NC-17）

by LS1230



Category: NBA - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LS1230/pseuds/LS1230
Summary: 在发情期初来乍到前，Lonzo Ball根本没想过自己是Omega。但是身为Alpha的James会帮助他、引导他，如同他的引路人。





	【詹球】THE LEADER（别名：引路者，NC-17）

**Author's Note:**

> ＊不是一个非常好的剧情向ABO  
> ＊非常严重之OOC的可能性  
> ＊称不上PWP但是车绝对占多数，且大部分是甜饼  
> ＊各种PLAY，包含生子后的插曲(！)  
> ＊KuzBall友情向
> 
> — OK？—  
> （作者后续感言会放在最后）

00

        他从来没有。  
        现在却不同了。  
          
        从窗帘透进来的阳光都可以使他不安，瘫软在床上，只差没有流泪，不然这景象俨然就是少年躺在床上，为爱情烦恼着。  
        或许很可惜，但此刻的情况对这个Omega来说，除了慌张，他实在也没有什么形容词能够描写此时自己的处境。

        —第一次发情期能多惨呢？

        Lonzo已经和自己的父亲通过电话了，不过想起刚才的对话，他还是匪夷所思。  
        『⋯爸，我的身体⋯⋯怪怪的，不太对劲⋯⋯』他抓起话筒的手如同他的声音一样颤抖。  
        『噢，Lonzo！我的宝贝儿子，你长大了！ 』LaVar Ball那宏亮的声音这次带有惊艳，仿佛Lonzo的「身体不适」对他来说是天大的好消息。 『我帮你叫James来家里！放心吧，他一定会帮助你的。 』  
        『James？哪个James⋯嘿！等等⋯⋯！ 』  
        电话被挂断了。  
        Lonzo不知所措，在今天之前，他一直以为自己是Beta，可惜与实相违，他只是一个发情期很晚很晚来的Omega。  
        LaVar，自己的父亲，为什么不曾告诉他？  
        他摇摇头，换来的是脑袋的昏沉与不断加深的情欲。  
        此时他需要一个Alpha，拥有浓厚气息、能满足他的Alpha。  
        Lonzo这么想着，然后手缓缓的伸到那里—湿透了、温软的那里。  
        他根本就没有可以宣泄欲望的物品，只得将手指插入自己的后穴，死马当活马医的开始自慰，然而毫无成效，反而更加深他对阴茎的渴望。

        「哼嗯⋯」细小的呻吟从他的嘴里流出，身体不受控的屈辱感使Lonzo红了眼眶。他把另一只手伸到自己的性器上，非常粗鲁的噜动着，仿佛这样就会好很多。  
        「啊哈⋯！」白浊的液体从顶端流下，后穴更是加大分泌了自体润滑。体内的火燃烧的更旺盛了。  
        正当Lonzo不断的把自己更推近欲望的深渊时，空气中那微弱的且不属于他的讯息素自门缝钻进房间—  
        谁？  
        那肯定是Alpha的味道，但他确信，那是个他从来没感受过的讯息素。  
        那味道愈来愈近，逐渐放大到Lonzo受不了的地步，他的每个细胞都在为这神秘的、Alpha的讯息素欢呼。  
        然后，来了。走到他的门前了。 Lonzo吞了吞口水，那气味真是他妈的好闻，然后他又仔细的感受了一下——这个讯息素有些熟悉。

        「Zo？你还好吗？」房门外的声音告知了结局——

        噢，那个James。

    01

        一早起来，LeBron就知道有件事即将发生。非常、非常重要的大事。  
        平时那个对自己的进攻能力毫无信心的人竟然没来训练馆，从内心深处浮出淡淡的失落感，仿佛比输了比赛还糟糕。  
        「Kuz，你知道Zo今天怎么了吗？」他随便抓了刚好路过的Kuzma审问。  
        「噢⋯！或许是因为他跟昨晚那位美女玩得太High了！」Kuzma开玩笑的说，不过当看到LeBron脸上趋于严肃的表情，他就知道这个笑话不好笑。  
       当他正要开口解释时，音乐声响起了，是LeBron的手机铃声。 LeBron看了一眼萤幕上显示的文字，二话不说的丢下一脸不知所措的Kuzma走到更衣间了。  
        「Mr. Ball，你怎么有我的电话？」  
        「跟我儿子要来的，或者说他的手机密码是某人的生日，一下就猜出来了，哈哈！」电话里那欠扁的声音现在却是LeBron唯一可以知道Lonzo行踪的希望—所以他忍耐。

        「刚刚我的儿子打电话告诉我，他现在有麻烦，要你现在过去找他。」  
        「LaVar，扯谎也扯得像一些，他要找我直接打电话给我不就好了？何必要你来传达？」LeBron嘲弄的笑了笑。  
        「嗯⋯这你就有所不知，」LaVar神秘的说，「他这是，你知道的，Omega都会有的那件事。」  
        一瞬间，LeBron感觉脑袋停机，他不可置信，「你说⋯Lonzo他是⋯⋯？」  
        「没错，他是Omega，发情期晚来许久的Omega，他需要你。」  
        「你又怎么知道他需要我？」  
        而且，为什么是我？

        「他当然需要你！天啊，James，身为父亲难道我看不出儿子的心思吗？赶快过去Chino Hill，一个Omega正躺在床上等他的Alpha！」  
        说完，LaVar就挂电话了。而LeBron马上驱车离开球馆。

        02

        球场离Ball一家并不远，再加上LeBron全程狂飙，一路来到了Chino Hill。  
        一点都没有犹豫的冲上楼，顺着那抹几乎使他暴动的讯息素，他找到了Lonzo所在的房间。  
        「Zo，你还好吗？」  
        他询问，但无人应答。于是他敲了敲房门，但发现房门是虚掩着的，门被他推开了。  
        浓厚的发情气息扑鼻而来，而床上的那人——该死！一个Omega全身脱光的在床上，手还在为自己扩张，那画面使LeBron简直要冲上前提枪突刺了。

        「James⋯！不要进来⋯啊！」  
        正要走过去把James推开的Lonzo，怎知ㄧ下床双腿便发软的使他跪地。  
        James走过去，刚好Lonzo抬起头来，脸不偏不倚的对着LeBron的那处，讯息素最浓郁的那处。  
        生理的眼泪几乎是那一刹那就流了下来，Lonzo像个不知所措的孩子跪在地上。 「James⋯我不知道该怎么办，我⋯嗯呜！」  
        对方将他从地上抱起，重新丢回到了床上，然后欺身压上。  
        「我不喜欢趁人之危。」  
        LeBron看了看怀中哭泣的Omega。 「所以，你愿意把自己交给我吗？」  
        「James⋯帮帮我、引导我，告诉我该怎么做⋯⋯」  
        Alpha的接近使讯息素更加、更加被放大，Lonzo双手抓着LeBron的臂膀，他大口的喘气，用饱和泪水的墨绿色双眼看着James、用哀求的语气低声下气的拜托。  
        「你只需要把这一切交给我，我会给予你一切你需要的。」  
        如同哄着孩子睡觉的父亲，LeBron在他耳边吹气，使Lonzo打了个颤。  
        「好、好⋯！我愿意，拜托，狠狠的操我、干我！呜嗯⋯⋯」  
        James在怀中的Omega还没完全反应过来时给他一个湿润的吻。  
        Lonzo感到昏沉，但是体内的欲火更是燃烧旺盛。他一只手搭在LeBron的肩上，回应了这个吻。  
        「我们慢慢来，着急的孩子没有糖吃。」  
        James轻笑，Omega结骨分明的身体曲线在他眼下全面曝光。他情不自禁的将唇贴在Lonzo的肩颈上，品尝Omega细滑的肌肤。  
        在肩窝留下几个鲜艳的紫红痕迹后，James将手搭在了Lonzo的腰，手掌揉捏了那块略有肉感的腰肢，手感极佳。  
        同时，两人的欲望隔着布料贴在一起。 James饶有兴致的看着Lonzo，被欲望缠身的Lonzo，脸上浮出淡淡的红晕，嘴唇上残留的唾液仿佛宝石散发的光芒，引人瞩目。  
        「为什么你要来⋯你怎么知道⋯⋯」  
        「是你爸说你有麻烦，要我来帮忙的。」LeBron撇撇嘴角，扯下了自己的裤头。  
        Alpha雄伟的性器在Lonzo面前就是救命良药，即使他不想这么急，体内深处的欲望依然出卖了他。  
        「James，把那个⋯放、放进来⋯⋯」  
        James胀痛的欲望抵住了Omega已然湿透了的穴口，「或许我该感谢你父亲，他可终于做对了一件事。」

        没有疑虑，火热的阴茎送入了那空虚已久的甬道。

        「他终于把你送到我嘴边了。」

        LeBron开始了抽插，Lonzo为了防止自己下滑，只能将手扶住LeBron的背，泄气的抓挠。 「我爸⋯哼嗯⋯为什么⋯⋯！」  
        交合的肉体碰撞在一起，他们的讯息素在空气中交流。 LeBron想着的是Lonzo的讯息素非常好闻，他甚至不知道该不该这么说，但—他的讯息素跟他本人一样，没有信心、却总能令人惊艳。  
        他们进行得非常顺利，Lonzo总是用泪汪汪的双眼看着LeBron，墨绿色的瞳倒映出自己的面孔，仿佛就是在凝视自己Alpha的感觉，LeBron觉得十分动人与得意。

        _“I love the kid regardless of what shoes he had on. ”_  
          
        他想起当记者问到Lonzo的事情时，他这么说道。  
        是的、没错。他爱这个小伙子、非常喜欢。  
        LeBron弯下腰，唇覆上Lonzo的，动作轻柔，如同亲吻羽毛。  
        他用右手环住对方的性器，非常熟练的套弄着。一开始Lonzo想逃，却被James按住身体不得动弹。  
        「James⋯啊！」  
        Omega很快的迎来了他第一次的高潮，他没有想过在发情期时有人可以满足自己是一件多么幸福的事，但他现在知道了。  
        感觉内心被填满、很满。  
        LeBron又在一阵抽插后拔出性器，白浊的液体射在了Lonzo的小腹。  
        Alpha黏稠的精液带有些温度，虽然这想法很怪，但Lonzo竟然更希望LeBron射在的是自己体内。  
        不过重点在于，他们结合了。  
        Lonzo微笑，再次吻上对方。

03

        众所皆知，Lonzo一直以来都很崇拜LeBron，简直是他的小迷弟。  
        等到LeBron真的宣布来到洛杉矶时，他才真正认识到King James这个人。  
        一次次，他们在场上互动；一次次，他们彼此切磋—  
        他可从来没想过事情会演变成这样。  
        该死，他爱上了这个球场上威武不屈的皇帝。  
        或者是说，谁不爱他呢？  
        然而Lonzo的心思很快被最了解自家儿子的LaVar发现了。  
        「儿子，你是不是恋爱了？」  
        在Lonzo还不知道自己是Omega时，LaVar曾经问过他。而以为自己是Beta的他红了脸。 「咳！」  
        「Come on！是Alpha？Beta？还是Omega？」  
        Lonzo之后也没回答，只是脑内出现的那张脸已然成形。  
          
        回到现实，Lonzo已经泡在浴缸内了，旁边的James也坐了进去，溢出了些水。  
        「刚才还好吧？」  
       James关心的问。但是Lonzo一想到他们在床上的画面就什么话也不想说。  
       不得不说⋯很舒服，然后有点，不，是非常开心——他和自己一直以来所暗恋的对象结合了。  
        想到这Lonzo又有些郁闷，他喜欢  
想到这Lonzo又有些郁闷，他喜欢他，那对方呢？只是受到LaVar的要求和Alpha对讯息素的冲动。或许他根本不喜欢他。  
        看到Lonzo这样举棋不定的表情，James的大掌抚上了他的脸。 「对不起。」  
        「干嘛跟我道歉？」  
        「你还年轻，没有对象，但是我却就这样⋯⋯」

        不知道我喜欢的就是你，还道歉⋯⋯  
        怎么办啊，喜欢死了⋯⋯

        Lonzo摸了摸刚才被他亲吻过数次的嘴唇，脸上的绯红越加明显。 「哼⋯⋯」  
        James以为Lonzo真的生气了，他有些慌张——为什么他要慌张？害怕Lonzo再也不理他吗？  
        「我会负责的，我⋯⋯」  
        「Bron，记得你刚刚问过的。」  
        「问过什么？」  
        「你问我可不可以将一切交给你，我点头了。」  
        「虽然这很可笑，但是⋯⋯」Lonzo看了看水面，然后再看着James。 「我爸叫你来的吧？我想他也跟你说了。」  
        他深吸一口气，仿佛即将说出他思考了一辈子的话。 「我很喜欢你，James。」  
        James开始沉默。

        玩完了。  
        其实有些事，与其要说，不如永远闭嘴。

        Lonzo沮丧的从浴缸站起来，他怕再看那人一眼他就会哭得跟一个孩子一样。  
        然后，他的身后传来水声，再来是脚步声。他深吸一口气，毅然继续往门走去。  
        当手握住把手时，Lonzo内心想着出了这扇门，一切都该结束了。  
        但是手腕即将转动时，他的另一只手被拽住，然后强力的将他往后翻——  
        莫名奇妙被按在门上，唇也被紧紧的压着，他仔细看，发现自己嘴上的是James那柔软的唇。  
        「唔！」  
        随着对方火热的舌头窜入，Lonzo觉得身为Omega，本能的反应使他再次开始了发情。  
        他们的舌头交缠在一起，James紧紧的环住他，Lonzo不知道手该摆哪里，只能垂在腰际，有些生涩和被动的回应着。  
        「Zo，不是你我根本不可能会来。」当James放开他时，他这么说。 「你今天没有来训练馆，我因为没见到你只感到烦躁。」  
        「可能在很久以前，我对你就抱持着同样的心态，我可以给你更强烈的反应，但我只是想让你知道，」  
        那双灼热的双眼紧紧锁住Lonzo。  
          
        「我爱你。」

        ⋯⋯James效应。 Lonzo心想，不过当他感受到后穴又开始分泌自体润滑时，他无奈的、羞耻的、假装不经意的触碰Alpha两股间的巨物。  
        「咳，我⋯⋯」Lonzo的脸开始烧红。 「你知道Omega的发情期不是只做一次就结束吗？」  
        James笑了。 「我不知道，但我觉得你可以教我。」

        于是，他们在那张大床上渡过了几天。

04

        湖人们根本不介意没有LBJ和Zo的两场比赛。他们只知道某天，Lonzo没有来，然后LeBron一开始有出现，但又离开，在几天后又一起出现。  
        看到Lonzo脖子上宣示主权的痕迹，所有人知道事情跟他们当初猜测的如出一彻。  
        「我早就知道他们之间有关系。」Lance Stephenson率先表态。  
        然而正当每个湖人都用一种暧昧指数破表的眼神看着他们时，James笑了一下，然后看了一眼身旁的Lonzo。  
        「事实是，」James拉住Lonzo的手。 「我们在一起了。」  
          
        好吧，欣然接受。球员们无人反对。

        训练完后，那已经是晚上了。 Lonzo自然的坐上了James的车。 「去谁家？」  
        「你希望我今天去你家吗？」坐在副驾驶座的Lonzo笑了笑，答案自然浮出水面。 「噢，我爸打电话来了。」  
        「Hello？什么意思？叫我不要回家，去James过夜？喔喔喔，等等，什么叫做你已经知道我们做的每一件事？床单很难洗？？爸！我说过不要乱进我房间！」  
        Lonzo一接起电话就滔滔不绝，而刚好James停在了红绿灯前，或许是红灯的光映在Lonzo脸上，他看起来有点害羞。  
        「怎么了？」James把右手搭在副驾驶座的椅背上，然后看了一眼Lonzo。  
        Lonzo无奈的按下扩音键，LaVar在电话那头的声音异常兴奋：「James，我早就说过Lonzo那小伙子喜欢你，我有叫他告白，谁知道他胆小的跟什么一样，哈！」  
        「噢，真的？」James挑眉，戳了一下Lonzo的脸。  
        Lonzo的脸发烫。 「爸！」  
       「不过我要你解释，为什么你从来没跟我提过我是Omega这件事？」  
        「Well⋯说来话长。」LaVar沉寂了一会儿。 「其实很简单，你出生的时候被告知Omega的激素不够，诱导发情期的荷尔蒙不够，所以我想等你自己发现，懂吗？」  
        「⋯⋯所以我莫名奇妙的来发情期不是没有原因？」  
        「嗯，毕竟你本来就是Omega啊。」LaVar一副理所当然的说。 「不过，Melo跟Gelo都很想看看他们哥哥的Alpha呢，有天你们一起回来吧？」  
        「⋯告诉那两个臭小子，最好在匈牙利别回来了。」即使Lonzo嘴上这么说，James还是看到了对方脸上的笑容，非常幸福。  
        而他也为对方的幸福与快乐感到满足。  
        「好啦好啦，我知道你也会想要把James介绍给他们认识的。我等等还要打电话给Tina呢，先挂断了，儿子，有空再聊？」爱妻心切的LaVar说完就挂电话了。 Lonzo像个孩子一样傻笑。  
        「他们很奇怪，对吧？」  
        「不过，我爱他们。」他长吁一口气，然后看向James，不过对方似乎有些难以言喻的⋯失落？  
        「Come on！Bron，你的生活中也有许多很棒的事，你也有朋友、有篮球、有Ipromise school，你的生活比我精彩。」

        「但那些都不是你。」James握紧方向盘，棕色的眼眸在洛杉矶糜烂的灯光下却显得黯然。 「我很高兴遇见你，让我知道我不孤单，我们能发展到这样的关系，我真的⋯⋯非常高兴。」

        「我很爱你，比你想像的要爱你、我什至比我想像的要爱你。」  
          
        内心有一股暖流经过，面对James真挚的言语，Lonzo此刻只想紧紧的拥抱这个此刻表现出柔弱一面的人。  
        「当你加入湖人的时候，我从房间冲到楼下，我开心的要死，简直是疯了一样，我告诉Melo，我说你绝对不会错过那么棒的城市。」Lonzo淡然的，但是发自内心的说：「你是我从小的偶像，我一直看着你打球。去年，我跟着Melo和Gelo在家的后车库看骑士队和勇士队的总冠军赛，我说不管你是输是赢，你的表现永远是无人匹敌的。」  
        「纯粹是因为我太崇拜、太喜欢你了。Bron，去年夏天遇见你的那一刻，我没想过我现在会坐在这里跟你说这些，但我必须说——  
        「我也爱你，从你来到洛杉矶⋯不，从你在克里夫兰时，我就一直喜欢你。」  
        「有时候你真的棒到我简直要停车了。」James笑出声，只有Lonzo一脸不解。  
        「停车？」  
        「没错，就像这样。」James说完，就把车停在了郊区路边。此时他们已经离开了都市，基本上郊区相对人烟会稀少些。  
       「你要干嘛⋯⋯」  
        空气中嗅来美好的味道，那是James的讯息素。就像百合花混杂着些更中性的味道—他说不出，但是Lonzo的鼻腔简直是为了James的讯息素而打造。  
        「你偷偷放讯息素⋯⋯！」Lonzo一瞬间了解了对方的阴谋，但他还是情不自禁的起了反应。  
        James一笑，打开了车上的小灯。 「去后座。」  
        然后他们真的到了后座去。  
        Lonzo看起来是等不及了，他脱下James的裤子，Alpha雄伟的性器随之而出。那里讯息素非常浓厚，光是这样Lonzo就毫不犹豫的握住那根雄伟而放入口中。  
        第一次口交使他不习惯，再加上James的阴茎尺寸如同他本人在球场上的表现一样优秀，Lonzo尝试伸出舌头去舔弄，从性器顶端的小孔出现了些前液。  
        James很享受这种对方尝试主导这一切的感觉，他的手覆在Lonzo的头上，任由他为自己口爱，这让他非常舒适。  
        Lonzo更近一步的吞入了巨物，即使无法整根没入，而且喉咙深处甚至有些恶心感，但他越是这样，自己起的反应也更大。他可以明确感受到后穴正在分泌的液体，是Omega为了迎接Alpha阴茎的先行准备。  
        他用右手握住那巨物的根部，上下噜动，左手则伸到后面去想要自慰，但是却被James挡住了。 「有点耐心，My little boy。」  
        难耐的Omega向上瞪了一眼James，那游刃有余的样子着实让他有些不满——凭什么你那么爽！ ——他泄愤似的大力吮吸一口，上头传来呜呼声，让Lonzo得意的笑了。  
        想不到James把他往上推，让自己的阴茎离开他嘴中，然后将精液满当的射在Lonzo脸上。  
        充满腥味的白浊此时挂在脸上，Lonzo还因此吃到了一些，然后他再一次对上James的目光。 「坏孩子就应该要惩罚。」  
        「现在，你打算要怎么清呢？」Alpha笑的像个胜利的王者，他就爱看对方这种窘迫的样子。  
        Lonzo用食指蘸了脸上的精液，然后红着脸塞入了口中，「毕竟也是你的，我不想浪费——」  
        他没想到这是他的回答。  
        只能说，太犯规了。  
        光是看到这样的画面，就足以让James血脉喷张，下面等不的得要疯狂在Omega的体内来回抽插。  
        他将Lonzo翻过身，然后扒下他的运动裤，湿透了的内裤贴着对方臀部的曲线。  
        「等等⋯！啊！」  
        在Lonzo还没准备好时，James就已经先行进入了他的体内。由于疏于扩张，再加上自体润滑的量不及发情时那么多⋯诸多因素造成了后面有股细微的撕痛。  
        「你自己说⋯要有耐心的⋯⋯！怎么就你先急了！ 」  
        James挺弄腰肢，Lonzo无意间散发出的讯息素真是他妈的太美好了，就像置身天堂。  
        「因为你实在是太令人难耐。」  
        Alpha给出了这样的结论。  
        然后，继续操着身下的Omega。

        「啊⋯啊⋯⋯」Lonzo随着对方抽插的频率发出呻吟，原本有些不习惯和疼痛，但逐渐变成性爱的快感。  
        每当加大力道时，对方都会亲吻自己；或是当Lonzo想要寻求更多快感，James也毫不吝啬的满足他。  
        不得不说，James在做爱方面真的十分优秀。  
        James把Lonzo放倒，让他面对自己，开始了下一轮的抽插。  
        在一阵激烈的抽动中，James咬住了Lonzo的肩膀，全部射在了Lonzo的体内。  
        红肿的甬道接受了来自Alpha的液体，Lonzo很是激动，也射在了James的小腹上。  
        Lonzo在高潮后就没有意识了，昏沉和热感一直在他脑内萦绕。

        回到James家后，他发烧了。

05

        James替Lonzo清理了全身，感觉到他全身成不自然的发红和发烫，经过温度计后才发现Lonzo开始发烧了。  
        他赶紧为对方准备了许多物品—水、湿凉的抹布、退烧贴、感冒药⋯然后把他安置在床上。  
        「Zo？还好吗？」  
        Lonzo用仅存的意识摇摇头，他感觉他快不行了，不过他忽然想起一件事：「James⋯紧急避孕药⋯⋯」  
        James一听到就有些错愕，「你怎么还在担心这个？」  
        「⋯我不想怀孕。」Lonzo缓缓的从口中吐出这句话，声音不大，但力道足够。  
        James仿佛内心被抽空，「你是不想要孩子？」  
        「我们都还没有准备好，或许你可以，但我不行。」  
        「为什么？我会好好负责的，你该相信我⋯⋯」James的语气逐渐大声，但看到Lonzo烧红的脸蛋还是握紧拳，停止提问。 「这个问题我们以后再讨论，你现在该吃药。」  
        Lonzo像是个木偶的点点头，在James的帮助下将胶囊吞了下去。吃完药的Lonzo很快就睡了，只剩James一直在咀嚼刚才的对话。  
        『⋯我不想怀孕。 』  
        为什么？难道他不想和他有个牵绊吗？他们可以一起和他们的孩子打篮球，无论是男是女，他都会给他或她最好的一切。  
        —为什么？

        James这才意识到，当他们每次完事后，对方都会吞一颗药。原本想说是什么维生素之类的，但竟然是避孕药。  
        「⋯shit. 」  
        他恨自己的迟钝。

        那晚，他还是睡在Lonzo旁边，轻轻的抱着他，感受对方韵律的呼吸。  
        「我爱你。」  
        没有任何回应。  
        「我真的很爱你，我会用行动证明。」  
        「⋯⋯」  
        「⋯⋯我知道你一直都是，但在生孩子这一块我还没有任何心理准备。」Lonzo开口，声音有些沙哑。 「我们不能等到哪天，我们都在可行的情况下，然后再讨论这件事吗？」  
        「那要多久⋯⋯」James收紧了手臂，将Lonzo搂紧。  
        「我不知道。」  
        Lonzo给出了最糟的答案。  
        James也没多做回答，只能无言的抱着怀中的那人，进入了梦乡。

        一大清早，Lonzo翻了个身，发现James不见了。然而，身体依然不适使他选择继续待在床上。  
        他观察James的房间，King Size的大床非常舒适，床头柜放着篮球的铜像，眼前是台非常大的液晶电视，播放着晨间新闻。  
        闲着也是闲着，Lonzo无聊的躺在床上打算继续补眠。 「Baby，不要再赖床了。」  
        James手上端着早餐走进房间，脸上堆满早晨的和谐笑容。 Lonzo翻了个身，「唔⋯好累⋯⋯不想起床⋯⋯」  
        「Come on！我叫厨师煮了些清淡的食物，你会喜欢的。」  
        他走过去，将早餐放在床头柜上，然后摸了Lonzo的额头。 「感觉是退烧了，不过还是有些烫⋯身体还好吗？」  
        「嗯⋯还可以，口有点渴。」  
        「口渴吗？」James笑了一下，然后将唇覆在Lonzo的，后者张开嘴，以为James要探舌，想不到对方只是蜻蜓点水，并没有打算深入。  
        看到Lonzo失望的表情，James戏谑的捏了一下他的脸蛋。 「这么期待吗？如果你把早餐吃完，想亲到什么时候都可以。」  
        「我才不想！」Lonzo说完自己也笑了，然后拿起餐盘，开始享用早餐。  
        好吧，非常美味。 Lonzo心想，不知不觉终结了份量不少的早餐。  
        James接过他的餐盘，扶住Lonzo的后脑勺，唇瓣相叠、舌头交缠。 Lonzo稍微主动的回应着，这让James很是惊喜，持续火热的进攻着。

        那个早晨就如James说的，他们亲了很久很久。

        「Zo，我想说一件事。」当James放过他时，他这么说。  
        「什么事？」Lonzo的嘴上布满唾液、有些红肿、有些胀痛。  
        「今天早上，你的讯息素太诱人了，我感受到，然后我竟然晨勃了⋯⋯」  
        「哈哈哈！我还想说是什么事，然后呢？」Lonzo看起来异常开心，如同看到糖的孩子。  
        「什么都没有！」James就是想逗Lonzo开心，所以才提到这件事，不过他不想说下去，毕竟太丢人了。  
        而且他也绝对不会想告诉Lonzo那是他这几个礼拜以来第一次自慰⋯⋯  
        「就说呗，我又不会告诉别人！」  
        「不，不⋯以后我再分享。」  
        「嗯⋯好吧！」对方终于接受不要探自己的底，然后准备下床时，一阵呜咽几乎穿透了James的耳膜。 「呜嗯！」  
        James即时接住Lonzo，Lonzo摆出窘迫的表情，手按住了臀部。

        「痛⋯⋯」

06

        「嘿，还好吗？」  
        「不⋯很不好。」Lonzo想起昨天在车上，James根本没有扩张和润滑的进入自己体内。 「没有耐心的报应。」而且还是发生在非当事人身上。  
         「你是说昨天？」James突然意识到。 「是⋯发生什么？」  
        「噢，呃⋯记得我们昨天什么都没有准备吧？然后你就⋯⋯」  
        气氛一瞬间尴尬到极点，Lonzo看得出来James正在极力回想。  
        然后，终于。  
        「我想起来了⋯所以你发烧该不会也是⋯⋯」  
        Lonzo无奈的瘫倒在James身上。 「发炎引起的⋯⋯」  
        「我帮你看看伤口，顺便擦药？」  
        「好⋯⋯」突然其来的疼痛让Lonzo再次回到了虚弱的状态。

        「轻点⋯⋯」  
        「宝贝，我很轻了。」  
        「哈啊⋯那里不行！」  
        「God！Damn it！你怎么一直在诱惑我？你简直跟一块可口的小蛋糕一样⋯⋯」  
        「你不能碰我，在我完全康复前。」  
        「如果你发情期来了呢？」  
        「我算过了，我下次发情是在四个月后，所以⋯⋯不行。」  
        「Zo, my little boy⋯⋯」  
        「No. 」

        LeBron．必须忍住想干眼前Omega的冲动． James依然在为Lonzo敷上药膏。那里红肿不堪，甚至有些干枯的血迹，十分惨不忍睹。  
        「差不多了。」James拍拍Lonzo的小屁股，然后帮他穿上裤子。  
        「你打一个20几岁男人的屁股真的好吗？」Lonzo的脸因为羞愤而微微涨红。  
        「呵，对我来说你还是个男孩呢。」

        因为Lonzo不能下床的缘故，James倚在床边多陪了他几天，每天替他送餐、换药、洗澡。  
        「我觉得好罪恶。」Lonzo说，「什么事都不用做。」  
        「你的确是。」  
        James笑了一下，继续玩弄着手上Lonzo的小东西。  
        偶尔还需要帮床上的那人解决性需求。  
        大掌握住柱身，噜动的同时用大拇指指尖搔刮着顶端可爱的小孔。  
        Lonzo的脸可说是红到要滴出血，James连替人服务的技术都非常之优秀。  
        James低下头，含住了握在手里的性器，软滑的舌头扫过每一个部分，几乎是全方位的爱抚。  
        「Bron，我觉得我要⋯哼嗯⋯⋯！」  
         还没等他说完，James用力一吸，Lonzo也就高潮了。  
         James想都没想的将Lonzo的精液吞下了肚，然后拿起旁边的水杯喝了几口。  
        Lonzo感到非常不好意思，「那东西很脏⋯但是你每次都会⋯⋯」  
        「我从不觉得那脏。」James钻入被窝，紧紧的抱住Lonzo。 「因为那是你的。」  
        原本坚决James不能碰自己的Lonzo，内心却有些躁动。他觉得异常愧疚。  
        他沉不住气了。  
        「我真希望我也可以帮你⋯⋯」Lonzo明显感受到James同勃起的性器正在顶着他的臀缝。  
        「等你伤口好了，那可是有得你受。」James蹭了蹭Lonzo的肩窝，顺便在上面留下些吻痕。  
        Lonzo翻过身，和James面对面。他的手抚在对方胯下那根巨物。然后主动吻上对方。  
        「Zo，够了，睡觉了。」  
        James说罢就要关灯，但Lonzo将脸埋在James厚实的胸膛，一阵湿润感让James的心跳趋向急骤。  
        「爱哭鬼。都几岁了。」James亲了他的额头。 「我只是不想再弄伤你。」  
        「而且这种事情是要你情我愿的，不是互相补偿，好吗？」  
        他可爱的恋人点点头，抱紧James的双手根本不想松开。 「有时候你好像我爸。」  
        「那叫声Daddy来听听？」James关上台灯，整个加州仿佛跟着他们陷入了黑暗。  
        「⋯⋯Daddy⋯⋯」Lonzo用微乎其微的音量说着，并且更靠近James了些。

        James觉得再这样下去他可能会不顾对方身上的伤而硬上他了。 「晚安，我的宝贝儿子。」  
        相拥入眠是何等幸福，将两人紧紧拴在一起般，他们的灵魂在梦中无形的结合。

        再过几天，Lonzo康复了。  
        他和James再次回到训练场，一切又如同往常。 Lonzo继续复健脚踝，而湖人队正为下一赛季做好准备。  
        「Zo，怎么感觉你变虚弱了？」Kuzma拍了拍Lonzo的后背。身为Lonzo的好兄弟，Kuzma实在不明白为什么Lonzo自从和James在一起后，出现在训练场的时间变得少之又少。  
        「发生了很多事⋯⋯」Lonzo伸展着筋骨，想到一连几天的一切，他感觉能够离开James家何尝不是一种解脱。  
        原本只能一直待在床上，现在可终于能再次回到训练场，Lonzo觉得生活回到了从前。  
        「很多事？还有，你那个历尽沧桑的表情是怎么回事？」Kuzma依然无解，不过看Lonzo的表情，那些事情或许很沉闷，但也很有趣。  
        「小孩子不懂的。」Lonzo笑了笑，然后从瑜伽垫上起身，「走，去训练！」  
        「什么小孩子，我比你早出生欸！」Kuzma追着Lonzo，眼角余光撇到一旁的James。他正在看着Lonzo，然后露出甜蜜的笑容，而自己的好兄弟Lonzo也看着对方表现出腼腆害羞的笑容。

        训练时也要吃狗粮，妈的。

        一整天的训练其实没什么，Lonzo感觉舒了一口气，然后走进淋浴间。  
        当他正要关上门时，James挤了进来，顺势关上了门。  
        狭小的淋浴间挤了两个大男人真的非常勉强。 Lonzo推了推James表示抗议，James把他压制在墙上，在他耳边说道：「一起淋浴有什么不好的？嗯？」  
        「很挤，LeBron！」  
        James笑了笑，打开花洒。那一瞬间热水散发出的热气把他们的视线给挡住了。  
        James趁Lonzo不知所措的时候吻了他，他们鬼使神差的就在狭小的淋浴间拥吻。  
        而当他们走出来说，所有湖人都站在门口看着他们，表情暧昧到极点。  
        「我们想说为什么个人淋浴间会有四只脚。」他们敬爱的教练，Walton说。  
        他们在淋浴间起哄、嬉笑，没有季后赛压力的湖人队非常的轻松。  
        James将Lonzo搂在怀中，没什么不好的，一切很顺利。  
        一个月过去了依然如此，两个月、三个月。  
        在第四个月，却不同了。  
07

        「LeBron，我不想⋯⋯」  
        「为什么？」  
        「我们几个月前就说过了，我不想生孩子，我要花很多时间恢复，而下一个赛季就要开始了，我不知道⋯⋯」  
        此刻的James皱着眉头，是的，Lonzo又在服用避孕药了。  
        「有我们的孩子不好吗？还是你不相信我⋯⋯」  
        「我没有说不好，但就是，我早就说过了，我还没准备好，我不想分心。」  
        「这是迟早的事，Zo，你总得要面对。」James说：「就是因为你还年轻，所以才要快点决定。」  
        Lonzo拉下衣领，露出肩颈那些斑驳的吻痕。 「你每次都会这么做，但是你根本还没标记我。」  
        「这真的很难开口，但是⋯⋯」Lonzo深吸一口气。 「在你还没标记我前，我不会准备好怀孕。」  
        James握紧拳头。 Lonzo讲得是事实，James没有标记Lonzo是因为他还没有勇气承担标记一个Omega的责任。  
        「我随时有可能被其他的Alpha标记，只因为我的Alpha不标记我。」Lonzo一字一句的顿说。 「或许你不标记我，而我怀上了你的孩子，如果我们因为争执而分开呢？孩子怎么办？」  
        「你这是不信任我吗？」James说话的音量逐渐大声，他讨厌任何人的不信任。 「那我标记你总可以了吧？」  
        说罢，他把Lonzo推到墙上，当背摔在那结实的墙上，Lonzo感到一阵头昏眼花，然后James压住他，Lonzo一瞬间想起了他们当初在淋浴间做得，只不过气氛和地方都不对，他们在James的家。  
        James咬破Lonzo后颈的腺体，后者用尽全力想推开前者，但是徒劳无功。 「James！」他大叫，但还是无法阻止这一切。  
        当Alpha把讯息素注入Omega体内的那一刻，什么都来不及了。  
        James标记了他。  
        曾经那个美好的讯息素如今正淌流在Lonzo体内，变得可僧。  
        在看到Lonzo眼角的泪水那一刻，James清醒了。他明白了他刚刚做得事。 「Zo，宝贝，我不是刻意⋯⋯」  
        Lonzo选择不去看他，循自脱了衣服，脱得精光的在James眼前。 「你不是要孩子吗？」  
        「你标记了我，我给你生。」

        「这不是我的意思，没有什么比你重要，Zo！天啊⋯⋯」事情已成定局，他在没有经过Lonzo的同意就强行标记了他，就跟一个强盗没两样。  
        Lonzo也只是站在那里，眼球布满血丝，眼角挂着泪水。 「快点啊⋯⋯这不是你想要的吗？」  
        James摇头，轻轻触碰Lonzo。在那一瞬间，Lonzo颤抖了一下，那是害怕、恐惧。  
        Lonzo竟然会害怕他的触碰。  
        James一拳打在Lonzo旁边的墙壁，然后走出房门。留下一脸不知所措的Lonzo。  
        他站在那里，然后打了通电话。  
        「Zo？What’s up？」  
        「Kyle⋯⋯」  
          
        「你是说，你跟他吵架了？」在Kuzma的车上，他略带震惊的问Lonzo。  
        「对⋯⋯」此刻的Lonzo把衣服穿回了，他坐在副驾驶座，心神不宁的看着前方。  
        「为什么？你觉得他不够爱你？」Kuzma思考了一下，想出了这个情侣吵架的可能性之一。  
        「他很爱我，但是⋯⋯」  
        「好吧，Lonzo。我们是兄弟，但是我在你身上感受到了不一样的味道，是James的讯息素。」  
        「之前都没有的，现在却突然有。代表他刚才标记你了对吧？」  
        Lonzo惊讶于Kuzma可以想到。他点点头。  
        「嗯⋯这不是好事吗？怎么还会吵架？」  
        「他原本不想标记我的⋯⋯」Lonzo摸了摸被James咬破的后颈，那里依然有些疼痛。 「但是我说了一些话⋯⋯」  
        「然后他强行标记你了。」  
        「对⋯⋯」  
        「好吧。其实我不太懂为什么你们会发生这些。」  
        「孩子的事情⋯⋯」讲到这里，刚才那些画面就涌入Lonzo的脑海中。  
        「噢，呃⋯是你不想生还是他不想？」  
        「是我。我一直认为我没有准备好，但他一直希望我们能有个牵绊。」  
        「嗯。」Kuzma摆出一副认真思考的样子。 「我不是什么爱情专家，但就这方面我觉得LeBron就是想要和你共组家庭。这有什么不好？」  
        「在你还没尝试过，你怎么知道你还没准备好？你真的去做这件事前，你会一直觉得你还没准备好，了解吗？」  
        「跟对方把话说开，一切都没事的。」  
        「或许他根本不想再理我了⋯他会找新的情人，我就是一个被他标记后只能靠着移情药顺便忘记他的Omega⋯⋯」  
        「哇、哇哦，你把事情想得太严重了。根本不会发生这种事，你们都是一时冲动。」  
        「不如我带你去酒吧，喝几杯？」  
        「好吧。」

        夜晚的洛杉矶依然被店家招牌的灯照亮，Kuzma带着Lonzo来到了一间相对之下不怎么起眼的酒吧。  
        五彩的灯光闪烁，里面的人也可说是不少，而他们很快找了一个位置坐下。  
        「这里的调酒很不错。」Kuzma说着就为他们自己点了两杯酒。  
        Lonzo拿起杯子就是疯狂的灌酒，Kuzma想阻止他都难。  
        等到不知第几杯下肚时，Lonzo的眼前有些晕厥。 「Bron⋯⋯」  
        「呃，还好吗？」Kuzma盯着Lonzo瞧，或许是酒吧的灯光，他觉得Lonzo的脸呈现异样的红。  
「我去厕所一下⋯⋯」Lonzo说完，自己就起身离开。  
        等到Lonzo离开他的视线范围，Kuzma打通了一通电话。 「对，他去厕所了。」  
        「没什么好感谢的，James。」

        Lonzo坐在马桶盖上，他刚刚已经吐过了，他感觉胃在翻搅，仿佛天旋地转。  
        在他非常不适的情况下，熟悉的热流往下滑，「Oh shit⋯⋯」  
        不识时务的，雪上加霜般的。  
        发情期又来了。  
        Lonzo登感不知所措，他只知道后穴分泌的液体正从他的股间滑落，混乱的脑思考着下一步。

        打给James？ —他们在吵架呢，根本不可能。  
        回去找Kuzma？ —Kuzma也是Alpha，他不想背叛James。  
        「嗯⋯⋯」体内的欲火燃烧得异常旺盛，远比第一次发情期要激烈。  
        不知道是不是被标记的作用，他突然发现他只想要一个人，那个总是搂着他，在他耳边说情话的那人，他的Alpha—  
        「LeBron James⋯⋯」  
        他几乎是咬着牙说出的，喘着粗气。  
        后来的事情他略有印象，有人敲了门，在Lonzo惊慌之余，熟悉的声音在门外响起：  
        「是我。」

        是LeBron James。  
08

        Lonzo打开门，往上瞧，发现真的是对方。他撇过头，「走开⋯⋯」  
        在一说出口的那一瞬间，他后悔了。明明Kuzma说要好好把话说开的⋯⋯  
        「我不会走的，我有事情要找你问清楚。」  
        他横手一拉，把Lonzo拽出酒吧，推上自己的车。几乎是用飙速的奔到一间饭店，然后带他到房间。  
        James什么话都没有说，只是异常严肃的把他逼到床边。 「你跟一个Alpha去酒吧？」  
        「那又怎样？这是我的事。」  
        Lonzo知道自己还在醉酒的状态，连说话的口气都开使大胆了起来。  
        「如果Kuzma没有跟我说的话，你早就跟他上床了？」  
        「Kyle跟你说的？」Lonzo突然感觉被最好的朋友背叛。  
        不过，更大的麻烦还在眼前。  
        「你还没回答我。是不是没有我，你就马上去找别的Alpha了？」  
        「不行吗？反正我们不是闹翻了？我空虚得很。」  
        Lonzo脱下裤子，两条腿间的水渍引人遐想。 「发情期来了又怎样？要不是你突然把我带到这里，我早就跟别人上床了。」  
        James一推，Lonzo倒在床上，狼狈不堪。 「你现在要干嘛？像强制标记我一样的强奸我吗？」  
        Lonzo依然用言语刺激着James，James不顾Lonzo的反应，坐上了床。  
        然后，紧紧抱住Lonzo。  
        James的怀抱每次都有魔力，Lonzo平静了下来。 「Bron？」  
        「我发现我走出房间的那一刻，哪怕一秒钟，我都觉得好像过了一世纪。」  
        「⋯⋯我们吵完架不是才过几个小时吗？」Lonzo一瞬间瘫软在James怀中，Alpha的讯息素让他沉沦。  
        「我不该强迫你的，我会慢慢等。」  
        「等到你终于愿意，我们可以有个孩子，有个家庭。」  
        Lonzo不解，为什么James的态度突然180度大转变，不过现在的James非常温柔。于是Lonzo开口了：  
        「因为你不在，我不知道怎么办，我只能找Kuzma，然后我发现我在这种时候还是需要你⋯⋯」  
        「我好害怕你标记完我后就这么离开，然后我也就只能透过体内有你的讯息素想起你。」  
        「Kuzma跟我说我根本还没有尝试过，就一直认为自己还没准备好，或许我早该明白的。」  
        「我也想和你一起，我想要有个孩子，我们一起养育我们的孩子。」  
        Lonzo紧紧揪住James的衣领，发情期带给他的痛苦指数非同小可。 「拜托，干我。」  
        James听完Lonzo的自白，或许他找到了理由。为什么他如此喜爱这个小家伙。  
        他们深吻着彼此，James顺势脱下了自己的裤子，Alpha胯下的巨物弹了出来，顶着Omega的穴口。  
        但是James这次决定有些耐心，他将两根手指探入Lonzo温软的后穴，「啊啊⋯⋯」  
        他缓慢的移动他的手指，来回抽插，然后是第三根、第四根⋯小心的扩张。但对于Lonzo这远远不够，急需阴茎的Omega饥渴难耐，「快一点⋯⋯」  
        James没有犹豫，他抽出手指，然后扶住自己的性器，一路探入了Omega甬道的最深处。  
        Lonzo加紧臀缝，嘴里呼出呻吟，任由James操弄他的小屁股。 「Bron！」  
        「你夹得太紧了，放松。」James拍拍他的臀部，暗示他放松。不然Lonzo若在收紧些，哪怕James都得缴械了。  
        对方听他的话而稍稍放松了，让James有更好的机会攻城掠地，不断的往Lonzo敏感的那点撞击。  
        「等等⋯啊⋯⋯ ！」  
        James猛烈的攻势使Lonzo只能翘着屁股被操，他看了James一眼，对方一笑，抽出了性器，把Lonzo翻过身，使他面对自己，然后继续操干了起来。  
        Lonzo两条大腿被分开，股间可怜的小东西无人照应，Lonzo只能自己握上那东西，上下噜动。  
        James不断的亲吻他，甚至用舌头舔了舔他标记Lonzo时咬出的那块伤口。  
        「Daddy，再用力一些⋯⋯」  
        「My lovely boy，你醉了。」James吸吮Lonzo的红唇，一边对他这么说道。  
        「是，我醉了。怎么不帮我醒酒呢？」Lonzo一手环绕着对方的肩颈，大胆的回应这个吻。  
        突然，James加速向上顶弄，Lonzo受不了的射了，白浊的液体沾在他和James的小腹上。  
        「Babe，我也受不了了。」  
        「那就填满我，用你的一切，全部给我。」  
        James喜欢Lonzo因为醉酒而说出的，不修边幅的话语。  
        然后，Alpha灼热的液体全部射在了Omega的体内。他们互看一眼，然后对着对方微笑。  
        「不会再有避孕药或抑制剂。」Lonzo环着James的肩颈甜甜的笑了。 「不过抑制剂偶尔还是会吃，我怕你我会控制不住。」  
        「你要学习让一切脱离控制。」James将Lonzo带到浴室。 「我想随时爱你不行吗？」  
        「这种方式的爱我们私下来就好了，」Lonzo打开花洒，冲向自己。 「为避免你想在外面的公厕干我。」  
        「有何不可？在外面不是很刺激吗？」James夺走Lonzo的花洒，替他冲洗身体。 「我一直想尝试⋯⋯」  
        「⋯孩子还没出生就会被你带坏。」Lonzo无奈的笑笑，怎么他的爱人脑袋尽是些这种事。  
        「你再教就好啦。」James紧紧的抱住他的Omega，一切都棒极了。

        Lonzo一直都知道，James永远会站在他面前，帮助他、引导他，就如同他的引路人。  
        同时也是作为他的爱人。

    09

        —多年后—

        「Papa，我是怎么出生的？」顶着小毛爆炸头的男孩睁着大眼问道。  
        「⋯⋯历经沧桑。」Lonzo看着这个孩子，想起当初他和James是多么矛盾，才决定生下这小毛头的。  
        「什么意思？」男孩依然不明白，手里把玩的Lego的积木。  
         「⋯去问你Dad。」  
        「Dad也是这么说的。」  
        「⋯⋯」Lonzo哑口无言，看了一眼正在厨房学做黑暗料理的James。  
        「好吧。孩子。我只说这么一次。」Lonzo悄悄的来到男孩耳边。 「那是因为你Dad—」  
        「直接跟他说是你生的不就好了？」James突然出现在他们后面，孩子没怎么反应，但Lonzo却吓得不轻。  
        「直接说很没意思嘛⋯⋯」Lonzo嘟起嘴，而James一把把他捞进自己怀中。  
        「我长大以后要跟Daddy一样这么会打篮球，然后跟Papa一样会抄截！」男孩就像是将刚才的问题抛诸脑后的，没头没脑的说了这句话。  
        「我们的孩子很像你。」James在他耳边说道。然后Lonzo笑了。 「眼睛很像我，五官很像你。」

        「然后我也要叫Lance叔叔教我弹吉他！」

        「⋯⋯」  
        「⋯鬼灵精怪的部分到底是遗传谁？」Lonzo推推James。  
        「一定不是我。」James将唇覆在Lonzo的额头上。  
        「不，一定是你。」  
        他们嘻笑，在这个三人家庭中，他们很幸福，非常的。未来依然也是，这点不会改变。  
          
        「我想再生一个。」James悠忽的蹦出这么一句。  
        「考虑。」

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 终于写完了，卡了两个星期左右，想到就写一点这样的模式。  
> 刚好湾家这边放连假，用生命肝完了这篇至少有万字以上的文！  
> 本人是第一次写真正超过万字的文章，不过这里也要提到的事当初创作的理念是以开车居多（？）  
> 所以剧情上非常的紧凑，故事中的时间轴一下子跳了几个礼拜甚至几个月，这样子还可以破万字真是非常欣慰（？）  
> 希望各位喜欢，永爱詹球这对甜死人的洛杉矶情侣。


End file.
